Skin care composition and methods of emulsifying them are known. But there is a continuing need for compositions that look and feel better and are more stable over time. This is especially critical when the skin care composition is a protective composition such as a sunscreen. Consumers of these products are continually looking for newer and longer lasting compositions.
Emulsifying systems for skin care compositions are known. But as new materials, actives and emulsifiers are developed, it is largely up to skin care composition formulators to determine the best methods to blend these into consumer products in a way that delights consumers, but has superior properties to existing formulae. Thus, as each new active ingredient or composition enhancer is developed, there exists an ongoing need to find the optimal blend of ingredients and actives to develop entirely new skin care compositions that have superior qualities over existing formulae.